Jueves
by Aireko
Summary: Fic en tributo al atentando de 11 de Marzo en España. Yullen y characher death obivo . OneShot


**¡Hola!**

**Pues el otro día estaba escuchando el radio, y pusieron la canción de 'Jueves' de La Oreja de Van Gogh, ya la verdad esa canción esa muy triste y si me llega (cuando primero la escuche juro que me eche a llorar). Así que me inspire en escribir un one-shot de Yullen. No es LavYu, por que sino seria muy OOC , no es Laven por que si fuera Lavi, el estaría ya hablando con Allen. Espero que alguien lo lea . Es el POV de Allen. Ya se que la canción habla de una mujer pero si cambio la letra, no seria la canción, perdonen.**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

_**DGM no es mío, es de Katsura Hoshino.**_

_**La canción 'Jueves/11 de Marzo' es propiedad de el grupo de música español; La Oreja de Van Gogh.**_

_

* * *

_

_SI FUERA MÁS GUAPA Y UN POCO MÁS LISTA,  
SI FUERA ESPECIAL, SI FUERA DE REVISTA,  
TENDRÍA EL VALOR DE CRUZAR EL VAGÓN  
Y PREGUNTARTE QUIÉN ERES.  
_

Ahí esta el otra vez.

Lo veo cada mañana que viajamos en el tren. Me dan ganas de hablarle, de al menos saber su nombre, saber a donde va. Algo, lo que sea de el. Bueno, no quiero hablarle, es decir, ni siquiera se si…si le gustan los hombres como a mi. Puede que el tenga su novia, o que incluso este casado, ¡No se!

Además, como es que a alguien como a el, un hombre de largo cabello negro, con una mirada penetrante, y con un cuerpo aparentemente bien formado, ¡¿Le guste alguien como yo!? Quiero decir, yo tengo un cabello de color blanco natural, una gran cicatriz a lo largo de la parte izquierda de mi cara, y un brazo deforme…No hay posibilidad alguna de que le guste...

_TE SIENTAS ENFRENTE Y NI TE IMAGINAS  
QUE LLEVO POR TI MI FALDA MAS BONITA,  
Y AL VERTE LANZAR UN BOSTEZO AL CRISTAL  
SE INUNDAN MIS PUPILAS._

Esto es un caso perdido. No le gusto.

Vamos, y además no importa como me vista, el ni siquiera me ve. Nada más se siente, y cuando llega a su destino, se va como si nada. Mi ropa no es la más lujosa pero siempre trato de que se vea bien, aun así, nunca cruzamos una miserable mirada.

Pero…siempre se sienta en el mismo lugar. Justo en el asiento de enfrente de mí. Cada mañana, siempre se sienta en ese lugar. Será posible que se siente ahí… ¿por mi? No…debe ser el único lugar disponible.

El exhala. No se porque, pero siempre causa que mi corazón palpite con mayor fuerza.

_DE PRONTO ME MIRAS, TE MIRO Y SUSPIRAS,  
YO CERRO LOS OJOS TU APARTAS LA VISTA,  
APENAS RESPIERO ME HAGO PEQUEÑITA  
Y ME PONGO A TEMBLAR_.

Imposible, ¡hoy nuestras miradas se cruzaron! Fue por un instante, algo muy rápido, ¡pero se cruzaron! ¡Maldita mi cobardía! Estoy seguro de que me sonroje mucho, y lo peor fue que cerré mis ojos por miedo a que algo más pasara.

Unos segundos después escucho un suspiro…uno como si estuvieras harto. Soy un cobarde. Siento escalofríos de solo ver esos ojos que me vuelven loco. ¿Por qué a mí? Me gusta alguien que ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a los ojos. Me gusta alguien y no se como se llama. ¿Por qué?

_Y ASI PASAN LOS DIAS DE LUNES A VIERNES,  
COMO LAS GOLONDRINAS DEL POEMA DE BEQUER,  
DE ESTACIONA ESTACION,  
DE FRENTE TU Y YO VA Y VIENE EL SILENCIO._

Ya han pasado mas de 6 meses y aun no se su nombre. Debería hacerme la meta de ir y al menos saber su nombre. Justo cuando le voy a preguntar como se llama, se levanta de su asiento y se marcha. Que horrible suerte la mía, pero esperen, ha olvidado un cuaderno en su asiento. Rápidamente me paro y agarro el cuaderno con sumo cuidado. Kanda Yuu. Su nombre es Kanda.

_DE PRONTO ME MIRAS, TE MIRO Y SUSPIRAS,  
YO CIERRO LOS OJOS TU APARTAS LA VISTA,  
APENAS RESPIERO ME HAGO PEQUEÑITA  
Y ME PONGO A TEMBLAR._

Ya, tengo que armarme de valor. Tengo su cuaderno, se lo tengo que entregar…-O-oye, -Rayos, mi voz suena muy mal. –A…yer se te olvido esto en el tren, toma. – Bien, lo puedo hacer. Puedo entablar una conversación con el.

-Ah, Gracias.- Y ya. Se sienta y ya.

¿Qué? ¿Asi y ya? ¡No, por favor!

_Y ENTONCES OCURRE, DESPIERTAN MIS LABIOS,  
PRONUNCIAN TU NOMBRE TARTAMUDEANDO,  
SUPONGO QUE PIENSAS QUE CHICA MAS TONTA,  
Y ME QUIERO MORIR._

-E-espera, tu nombre es Kanda, ¿verdad?- Me arme de valor, pero al fin lo logre. –Puedo sentarme alado tuyo?-

-Che,- Kanda se sienta donde siempre, y supuse que no tenía ningún inconveniente. Me senté alado de el. –Y…- ¡Rayos! Justo cuando le voy a hablar, cruzamos por un túnel, ¡Genial! Bueno, al menos estoy alado de el…-Te puedo llamar Kanda? O no te gusta que…- ¡Esta cerca de mi!

_PERO EL TIEMPO SE PARA,  
TE ACERCAS DICIENDO,  
YO AUN NO TE CONOZCO Y YA TE ECHABA DE MENOS,  
CADA MAÑANA RECHAZO EL DIRECTO Y ELIJO ESTE TREN._

-Shhh-

No se por que me dice eso si estamos ya pasando por el túnel, no veo que moleste a nadie.

-Cada día, rechazo el jodido tren directo hasta la siguiente estación para verte y a pesar de que nunca te dirigí la palabra aquí estas hablándome como si nada. No te conozco, pero no se porque siempre estoy pensando en ti. Estupido moyashi.- Sus manos están levantando mi cara.

Siento como el color aumenta en mis mejillas. –A-Allen…mi nombre es A…Allen.

-Allen, ¿eh?- Sonríe, ¡y el color en mis mejillas sigue aumentando! No siento como si el tiempo pasara…

_Y YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO, MI VIDA HA CAMBIADO,  
UN DIA ESPECIAL ESTE 11 DE MARZO,  
ME TOMAS LA MANO, LLEGAMOS A UN TUNEL  
QUE APAGA LA LUZ._

Nunca salimos de el túnel…Veo como sus labios se acercan a mi; cierro mis ojos. Hoy. Hoy es el día más especial de toda mi vida. Este 11 de Marzo es cuando al fin voy a…

_**¡¡¡BOOOOOM!!!**__**  
**_

Fue…fue una explosión… ¿verdad? Volteo a ver a Kanda…A-aun estamos cerca…con mis ultimas fuerzas pude acercarme y con lo ultimo se que me queda…le beso en los labios.

Después llega la oscuridad.

_TE ENCUENTRO LA CARA,  
GRACIAS A MIS MANOS,  
ME VUELVO VALIENTE Y TE BESO EN LOS LABIOS_

___Y YO TE REGALO EL ULTIMO SOPLO DE MI CORAZÓN_

* * *

-¡Cuidado! ¡Todo esta muy frágil, puede caer algo encima!- La persona quito mas vigas, pedazos de acero, escombros, y mas para al fin llegar a –Oh, dios. ¡Rápido, unas camillas!-

Ahí , lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ser un abrazo, se encontraban un joven de cabello blanco y otro de cabello negro.

* * *

**No tengo nada que decir *se va a llorar*.**

**Espero que les agradara.**

** R&R plz.**


End file.
